nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Debbin Greenmont
Debbin Greenmont is a female human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Debbin is the young daughter of Charlin and Suzel Greenmont and has an older brother, William. Along with the rest of her family she traveled to Elira for a new start after the family farm had failed. Their ship was sunk and Suzel killed when pirates attacked and Debbin was enslaved for a short period before being rescued by the Royal Explorers and continuing to Elira. The Greenmonts joined a caravan to their new farm, though Debbin and William were briefly kidnapped by skum during the journey. After a long journey the Greenmonts finally settled into their new community, Fernstead. Background Debbin Greenmont was born in Gildorn to Charlin and Suzel Greenmont on the family farm in 459. She has one older brother, William. Through ill luck and a few bad crops, the family farm failed and Charlin decided to take advantage of the rumors he had heard that cheap farmland could be acquired in Elira and that it was subsidized by the Crown for farmers who made the journey there to settle in New Gildorn. Charlin sold most of his family's possessions to and booked passage on a ship called the Derry Boy to go to Elira. He also took the precaution of hiring an extra pair of hands to move the possessions and supplies of his family, a wondering monk named Wu Xen, who agreed to work as a laborer for Charlin in exchange only for passage to the New World. Debbin was fascinated with Wu, as she had never seen a Ki-Thain before and the monk was very patient with her and treated her kindly. Disaster In mid Dragon, 465, disaster struck when the Derry Boy was attacked by pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast. The ship was sank and Suzel was killed in the attack. Charlin collected his children and attempted to get to a lifeboat but they were captured by the pirates and taken to Socortia, where the pirates had a stronghold. Debbin and William were taken to a tavern/brothel called The Pleasure Hall and forced to work there. Debbin cried and complained frequently, demanding to see her parents, but this mostly just earned her a stern rebuke and punishment from the pirates. William tried to do his best to comfort Debbin and look out for her, but there was little the boy could do. After several days being forced to work in the Pleasure Hall, Debbin was cleaning up one night when she began to hear voices in her head commanding her to leave. Overwhelmed and traumatized she merely shut down and began to cry. Suddenly, however, the voice told her that Wu wanted her to get William and leave the building immediately. This was able to get through to her and she obeyed. Outside she found Wu as well as one of his new companions, the sorcerer Fynn. Fynn and Wu took the children in hand and ran to the docks where they united with the rest of the Royal Explorers and the freed sailors and crew from the Derry Boy, the Morning Star, and the Sea Horse, ''among whom was Charlin. The family was overjoyed to be reunited, and Charlin and his children stayed out of the fighting while the Royal Explorers and the mob of former prisoners attacked the pirate flagship, the ''Scourge. ''Many pirates were killed, and "Bloody" Anne Adler was forced to flee alongside the few pirate survivors. After Fynn set fire to the rest of the ships in the harbor, the ''Scourge sailed away. Onboard the Scourge The Royal Explorers assumed command of the Scourge and Charlin found bunks for himself and his children below decks and tried to stay out of the way. The ship sailed to the northern end of the island and the Royal Explorers went ashore, leaving "Black" Bill Nimbert in command. Charlin did his best to keep himself and the children out of the way and Debbin was disappointed that she and William were not allowed to fully explore the ship. After 4 days Jasper Conroy, Leandra and Fynn returned and the ship sailed way from the island and met another ship, called La Flèche. ''Charlin took Debbin and William below decks and a short time later the two ships started to do battle. Debbin cried through most of the battle, remembering what had happened aboard the ''Derry Boy. This time was different, however, as La Flèche, was forced to withdraw. In spite of the victory, however, the Scourge was damaged. Charlin had some basic carpentry skills and was assigned to help the men performing repairs on the ship and tasked Debbin and William with several small chores to help out and keep them busy. Sailing for Elira The Royal Explorers returned on the 28th of Dragon, with the rest of the crews and passengers for the Sea Horse and the Derry Boy with them. They set sail across the ocean, back upon their original journey. Charlin's position as a member of the repair crew was solidified during the journey and he was glad to be able to pitch in and help out. Debbin and William were also tasked with running messages back and forth on the ship and helping with several minor tasks. Charlin was frequently forced to admonish William for climbing the rigging. The boy enjoyed it greatly, but Charlin feared he would fall and hurt himself. At one point in the journey a mermaid came alongside the ship, begging for help. Debbin was memorized by the creature, and disappointed when, a few of the Royal Explorers helped her, she went back under the ocean forever. Journey to a New Home The ship, which had been renamed Sea Bitch, reached New Gildorn on the 28th of Father, 465. A couple days later the Greenmonts joined a caravan that was to take them to their new home. Debbin was thrilled to learn that Wu and the Royal Explorers were also part of the caravan. Midway Inn After a couple days on the road the caravan reached Midway Inn. Debbin and William explored the walled area a bit, but Charlin did not let them venture far. Their disappointment at this was mollified somewhat when Wu presented them with a few wooden toys he'd purchased for them. The next day the local guards launched an attack on the Royal Explorers and the caravan, and Charlin collected Debbin and William and hid with them. The battle was short lived, as Fynn blew most of them up with a massive explosion in short order. The Elven Caves Barely a day out of Midway Inn a fierce storm struck the region, forcing the caravan to take shelter in a nearby cave until the storm passed. Debbin and William, along with three older boys named Rork, Sterf and Minn, went exploring in the caves but promptly got lost. They encountered an amphibious humanoid creature called a skum, who lured them even deeper into the caves and to their village located in the middle of an enormous underground lake. Unbeknownst to the children, the skum intended to keep the children down there until they slowly transformed into skum as well. Rork, Sterf and Minn proved to be disrespectful of the creatures and were confined in one of the skum huts, however an older skum continued to care for and play with Debbin and William. Eventually the Royal Explorers came for the children and attempted to negotiate for the children's freedom, however the talks soon turned violent and a violent melee broke out. Wu secured Debbin and William while others freed the older boys and all fled as a skum controlled giant hydra emerged from the underground lake to attack them. The Royal Explorers led the children through a series of underground ruins, including through a room piled full of treasure. The children stuffed their pockets with as much coin as possible as they passed through the treasure room. Eventually they all emerged from the surface and the children were reunited with their parents. A group of elves had camped nearby, and invited the humans to camp with them. An impromptu feast was held, and Debbin and William enjoyed the festivities. Passing through Dunkirk The caravan finally reached Dunkirk on the 5th of Gatekeeper, 465, and after a brief stay to supply they headed south to their purchased plots of land. By coincidence a carnival was visiting the town and Charlin agreed to take Debbin and William there and they enjoyed themselves watching the performers and playing the games. After only a few days, however, the caravan continued on and soon came to their land where they would all build their new village: Fernstead. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs